You Are My Sunshine
by StrawberryFarron
Summary: Flight! Playful, teasing, and just good fun!Post game: Takes place on Cocoon.  Snow/Serah are married, Hope is living with his dad, Fang/Vanille are now living on Cocoon. Characters may be a little AU. **ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the whole 'end of the world thing' well, ended, things have pretty much gone back to normal on Cocoon. Snow and Serah are finally married, with Lightning's blessing, Sazh and Dajh have been reunited, Lightning is back to her Gaurdian Corps work, Hope is living in Palumpolum with his father, and Fang and Vanille have decided to live on Cocoon with everyone else.

"Lieutenant Farron! " a GC rookie yelled into his transmitter "a wild pack of Feral Pantherons are headed in your general direction, towards the beach!"

Lightning was surprised by the sudden yelling taking place in her ear. She was sitting at Lebreau's cafe having a conversation with Fang whom she ran into while patrolling the beach. She sprang to her feet saying "Roger that." She looked at Fang apologetically, "Sorry Fang, duty calls... I have off tomorrow is you want to come back here with me so we can continue our conversation?"

"Haha, sure thing Light. I'll give ya a call sometime tomorrow then.. Now off ya go." Fang moved her hands in a 'go away' motion and smirked.  
Light gave a slight nod and then ran off to her destination. Light's target had appeared sooner than she had expected. She hadn't even left the beach and the pack of Feral Pantherons already arrived, bloodthirsty and hunting for their prey.

"Hmph... 6 against 1, now that doesn't seem fair now, does it? Haha, oh well... Let's even those odds then..."

Fang stared off into the distance, watching Lightning for she was still in view.  
"Hehe, this should be fun to watch" Fang said while taking a sip of her drink.

"Hey now," Lebreau interupted "You never know, Lightning may need backup... Those Feral Pantherons can pack quite a punch."

"Sorry, but Sunshine won't be needin' any help fighting of those lil' pups."

Lebreau had a confused look on her face _'Sunshine?'_

Lightning pulled out her Gladius and got into a fighting stance. She peered to her left, then to her right and smirked. Without a moments notice the Lieutenant sprinted to her right and then did a front flip and landed at the back of the pack of the Feral Pantherons.  
"Heh.." She grinned, "Bye-bye." With one swift slice of her blade she did a perfect Blitz attack and all of the Pantherons fell to the ground, dead.

Lebreau stood there, staring in awe. Fang lightly closed her eyes and nodded her head forward, "Told ya so.." She then looked back up at Lightning, smiling, and saw her speaking into her transmitter.

"Targets destroyed, sir." Lightning spoke into her transmitter which connected her to Amodar, Lightning's superior officer.

"Great job Lightning, heh. How about you take the rest of the night off, you've been working overtime for quite some time now, so you deserve the rest."

"Sir? Er..," Lightning new better than to question Amodar, "Thank you so much, sir, I appreciate it greatly. Over and out."

Light did a light jog back to the cafe where Fang was at. "Looks like I have the rest of tonight off, Fang. Snow and Serah are having dinner at their house and everyone is invited, I normally wouldn't have been able to go, but since I have the rest of the night off... You wanna go?"

"Sure thing, Sunshine. I'll need to go home to freshen up and grab Vanille, so I'll meet everyone there when I finish. I shouldn't be too long, 45 minutes tops."

Light nodded, "Alright then, see you later." She waved and then took off towards her car.

"Ho boy... This is gonna be one hell of a dinner."

"Why do you say that, Fang?" Lebreau asked while wiping off the counter of the bar.

Fang looked at her, eyes in her 'dead serious' mode, "Simple, because I am going to make it that way." She then just got up and walked to her car without saying another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Fang drove up the long driveway of the Villier's home. Fang had never been to Snow and Serah's new house before, so she had no idea what to expect.  
As Fang drove up the hill Vanille looked out the car window in astonishment as they neared the house... "Daaaaaaamn... Their house is HUH- UUUUUGE!"

Fang was shocked, "V-Vanille! Did you just say 'damn'? In all the years I've known you; I have never once heard you curse. I am utterly shocked." Fang looked out of the corner of her eyes and gave a playfully smirk.

The red head looked at Fang and laughed, "Ohhhhh Fang, hehehe"

Fang and Vanille approached the door and rang the doorbell. They heard a man's voice shout from the inside. "Hey Sis, can you get the door please, it's probably Fang and Vanille!"

Without a response Light opened the door and welcomed both of the women in.  
"Why thank you, Sunshine."  
Light looked at Fang with half-glare, "Fang, where on Cocoon did you come up with this 'Sunshine' name?" Lightning motioned the quotations in the air.  
"Hehe hey now, don't you look at me with that tone of voice Sunshine." The older women then shrugged her shoulders and walked further into the house, examining its interior. "Preeeeeety impressive, this place is."

"I guess you could say that, but you haven't seen the half of it though. The bedrooms are breath taking… In fact you and I will be sharing a room." Light looked at Fang for her reaction… Just as she expected, Fang's jaw nearly fell to the floor.

"Wh-whaaat? What about Vanille?"  
"She'll have a room aaallll to her own" Light winked.

Light waited so there would be a slight moment of silence… "Haha I'm just kidding, you and Vanille are still sharing a room."

Fang quickly recovered and her facial expression turned to that of a glare towards the strawberry-blonde. _I… I cannot believe her! Well… Two can play at this game… _Fang thought to herself.

Some hours later…

"Dinners served!" Snow's deep voice boomed throughout the entire household, and it caught everyone's attention immediately; except for Fang, who was asleep in her room.

When everyone was seated at the table they just then realized that Fang was missing.  
"Oh geez… Sorry guys," Vanille said apologetically "I'll go get Fang." As Vanille started to stand up, Light quickly shot up from her seat, signaling that she would go and do it. She walked at a face past up the stairs, barely able to conceal the smile which spread from ear to ear.

She slowly opened Fang's bedroom door and peered inside. Good. Her 'target' was still fast asleep. She tip-toed closer, and closer to Fang's bed until she finally reached it. Success! Now… Let step 1 commence… Light slowly bent over, eyes closed, inching her face closer to Fang's, her lips mere inches away from Fang's cheek… So close…

"Huh?" Light was suddenly grabbed from around the waist and flung onto the bed, now lying on her back looking straight up at none other than Fang on top of her.

"I always knew you were totally into me, Sunshine."

Fang's gaze pierced right through Lightning and she was frozen stiff, her breathing began to quicken. _Why on Cocoon is this happening… This is totally not as I had planned it.  
_"W… We are g… Gonna be late for dinner…" Light barely managed to get out.  
"Hmm, oh well, they can wait, I'll make it quick." Fang smirked. Light got lost in Fang's eyes and zoned out.  
"Not a good time to zone out, Sunshine." Fang leaned down and kissed Light on her lips, slightly awkward, but still enjoyable; well, it was for Fang at least.

When their lips touched Light instantaneously snapped back into reality, "Mmph!" Light shoved Fang off of her "W-what are you doing?"  
"Kissing you, obviously."

Lightning shimmied her way out from under Fang and stood up, looking very confused. She knew she had some feelings for Fang and all she was gonna do was kiss Fang's cheek, but… Who'd of thought that Fang had feelings for her!  
"Um… I'm… Gonna go to dinner, see ya down there." Light walked at a quick pace out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Fang on the bed alone.

"Oh Sunshine, now that I know your dirty little secret, I am gonna have so much fun with you."

Fang finally made it to the dinner table, where she, of course, sat next to Lightning. Fang peered out of the corner of her eyes to look at Light and she was very fidgety, just as Fang had wanted.

"Yummmmm! Spaghetti, meat balls, and salad! It all looks so good!"  
"Well you should be thanking Snow; he is the mastermind behind the whole dinner." Serah spoke up. Snow nodded at his wife in thanks.

_Time to let the teasing commence… _"Hey Sunshine, can you pass me the cheese please?"  
Light looked over at Fang and then grabbed the cheese and reluctantly handed it to Fang. Fang grabbed took the cheese from Light's hand, grabbing it in a way so their hands would touch. When the contact was made Light quickly withdrew her hand. "Hehe, thanks Light."  
Light just nodded her head.

"Babe, dinner was great, hehe!" Serah leaned over and pecked Snow on the lips.  
"Awww, thanks Serah! Help me clean off the dishes?"  
Serah smiled, "Sure thing. Oh! Light and Fang, coffee is on the table if you want any."

"Thanks, Mrs. Villiers." Fang winked. "So, why isn't my Sunshine being talkative?" Fang said as she poured herself, and Light a cup of coffee, "Sugar?"

"Uh, yeah, three please." Light said hesitantly.

"Ah! She speaks!" Fang laughed. She handed Light the cup and smiled. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks, Fang." Light sipped her coffee "Shit!" she slammed the cup down on the table.

"Forget I just said that it's hot, Sunshine?"

Light blushed from embarrassment, "Y… Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

"And by 'having a lot on your mind, you mean you are thinking about the… Kiss?" When Fang said 'kiss' she brought her voice down to a whisper so no one would be able to hear her.  
Light nodded.  
"About that, Light… I'm sorry, I just thought that since you were planning on kissing me I would just take the initiative and kiss you first…"

"There's no need to apologize. I didn't mind the kiss, not at all actually. It's just I was caught off guard and all, and I didn't even think that you would have feelings for me…"

"Haha, well I guess we both know the answer to that question now, eh?" Fang let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah… I… I just don't know what to do about these feelings. Like, I know that I like you, like you, I just don't know how to act on those feelings yet."  
Fang reached over and took Light's hand in hers, interlocking fingers.

"It's okay Light, I sorta feel the same way. So how about this; for now, you and I will play everything by ear. Sound good?"  
Lightning looked into Fang's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that idea."

"Good. Well, I am going to head to bed now. I'll see you in the morning… Good night Sunshine." Fang leaned forward and gave Light a quick peck on her cheek.

Fang's kiss caused Light to blush, "Yeah, goodnight… Fang."

**A/N:**___Well, here it is, chapter 2. I thought this chapter turned out okay, I may do some tweaking here and there, but please tell me what you think, so review! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine Fangy-boo~!" Vanille half-shouted as she hit Fang in the face with her pillow.

"Uuuuggghhhhh… I don't wanna 'rise and shine'. I'd like to stay in bed and sleep some more." Fang groaned grumpily.

"Hmph," Vanille crossed her arms over her chest with her left leg bent and hip out on the right side, "Well fine then, go ahead and miss the awesome pool party we are having, which includes food, beverages… Light in a bikini…" Her voice trailed off at the end.

Fang's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed faster than Hope could die in a battle. "Ahem! Did ya happen to say 'Light in a bikini'?"

_Hehe I knew that would get her outta bed._ "Yes I did. Now get changed into your bathing suit and get you're A-S-S," Vanille spelled out the word to stress a point, "down to the pool!" She then left the room.

Fang quickly changed into her favorite black bikini with a gold trim and rushed down the stairs and outside to the pool.  
Immediately when she got outside the wavering smell of delicious food filled her senses. "Damn! It smells good out here!" Fang bolstered loudly to make her presence known.

Snow looked up from the grill and smiled brightly at Fang.

"Hey Serah, go kiss the cook for me because he totally deserves some loving right now! Haha!"

"As you wish Fang, hehe." Serah did as she was told and ohhh boy did she kiss the cook! Fang looked over at the two love birds and whistled. She then walked over to Light and examined her Sunshine up and down and up and down…

"Wow, Sunshine, you look amazing in that bikini. I am totally lovin' the view." Fang grinned. "Oh, and another thing, how about you show Fang some loving, she could really use one of Sunshine's kisses right now" Wink, wink.

"Okay, I was seriously considering giving you the most intense kiss of your life after seeing you in that bikini, buuuut, the third person talk totally killed the mood." Light walked away and sat at the edge of the pool.

_Again with this teasing…. Oh, Sunshine, you are going down… _

"Ohhh Sunshine…" Lightning looked back at Fang calling her 'name', and she saw Fang sprinting towards the pool.

Light grew wide-eyed. "Oh, shit…"

Before she had time to move Fang was already in the air in a cannon ball position, now plummeting towards the water. Within a seconds time a huge tower of water hurled up into the air and all came crashing down onto Lightning.

Everyone looked at Light, waiting to hear her scream bloody murder at the older woman, but to their surprise… Light was laughing.

"Babe…" Snow whispered.  
Serah looked up at him. "Yeah?"  
"I… Is that Lightning… Laughing?"  
"Hard to believe, right? Yeah, but sis has her soft side. I like it when she lets loose and just has fun." Serah smiled.

Fang finally emerged from underwater, laughing hysterically.

"Ahahahahaha, oh boy, Sunshine! You got DRENCHED!"

"Hahahaha, nooooo, really?" a sarcastic tone to her voice, "No thanks to you."

"Oh I am just having a little fun, Light. C'mon," she patted the water like you would do to motion for someone to sit next to you on a couch, "join me, the water is excellent."

Light shrugged her shoulders, she was already wet so what did it matter? So, she slid herself into the water from where she was sitting. Fang wasn't lying, the water did feel quite excellent.  
Fang swam over to Light and rested her head against Light's forehead. "You truly do look beautiful, Lightning." Fang said in a hushed tone. Although she didn't need to since everyone was already staring at the two women.

Snow grinned, "I always knew that those two liked each other." The others nodded in agreement.

"Th… Thank you, Fang. You know, Fang, you are such a sweet talker." Light placed her hands on Fang's hips. "I ought to thank you for that…"

Fang's left eyebrow raised. "Oh? How so?"

"Let's just say you are gonna get some of that 'Fang lovin' you asked for …" Light quickly moved forward and she kissed Fang directly on the lips and it caught Fang off guard at first. Light held the kiss for a while, and Fang got into it and she closed her eyes and kissed Light back. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at the two.

"O…M…G… I cannot believe that just happened!" Vanille shouted loudly, so loud in fact, Fang and Light heard her and caused them both to laugh.

Fang recovered from her laughter and spoke to Lightning again. "Well Sunshine, that certainly caught me off guard. Seriously, I didn't see that coming, haha. I didn't quite see you as being the dominant type."

"Yeah, that was kind of the point." Lightning winked and she then separated herself from Fang by getting out of the pool.

"Aww, no more pool kissing? I was reallllllllly enjoying that. The two of us, kissing in the pool, all hot and wet." Saying that making her innuendo obvious, causing a blush to escape on Light's cheeks .

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry, there will be plenty more kisses where that came from." Light looked back and winked, trying to hide her blush as best as possible.

Fang, now alone, got out of the pool also, "I'll be holding you to that then, Sunshine."

Fang ran over to Lightning and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on the area between Light's neck and shoulder. Lightning smiled and placed her hands on top of Fang's, nuzzling closer to her.

"Well Light," Serah looked at her older sister and smiled "You certainly went all out with that kiss there."

"Yeah, well, I like being spontaneous. I hear being spontaneous spices up couple's love lives." She then nudged Fang with her elbow.

"Haha, I totally agree with that Light." Snow spoke up. "Serah is always spontaneous in be-!" Serah punched Snow's arm, which was supposed to hurt him but ended up hurting her instead.

_Ouch! Damn that hurt…!_ Serah shook her hand in the air frantically due to the pain.

"I highly doubt that is an appropriate topic Snow! Geez… The nerve of you sometimes!" Serah crossed her arms.

Vanille, Fang, and Light all began laughing.

"Hahaha, sorry babe! Didn't mean to, well you know…"

"Yeah… I know Snow, I know."

"Smooth one, lover boy." Fang said while letting out a yawn.

"Well, Light, I think I am going to retire to my bedroom to take a nap." She detached herself from Light.

"Mmkay, Fang. I'll wake you up in about an hour."

Fang nodded. "Sounds good, Sunshine." She puckered her lips for Light to give her a kiss.  
Light smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thaaaaanks Sunshine." Fang said while walking back into the house.

Light looked back at everyone and they were all smiling.

"What?"

"You two are totally perfect together." Vanille said, Snow and Serah both nodding in agreement.

"Well I am glad you all think that. Because I also think Fang and I make a pretty good couple myself." She looked down and smiled. "I am just glad tomorrow is Sunday. I can spend some more quality time with Fang. I'll probably take her out to dinner tomorrow. Somewhere nice, and fancy."

"Go for it Sis! I'm sure Fang would like that a lot! Especially since it'd be with you, hehe."

"Yeah, let's just hope that she enjoys it and that I don't make a fool out of myself. Well I guess I am gonna do what Fang is doing and go take a nap. See you all at dinner, then." Light smiled and walked into the house.

"Oh, young love these days." Snow said.

Vanille stared at Snow. "Uh, Snow… you are the same age as Lightning."

"Hey, I am just saying hahaha!"

"Of course you are Snow, of course you are…"

**A/N:**_ Well here it is, chapter three! I truly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D I am truly grateful to all of you who are reading this, I appreciate it so much! When I read all of your reviews it fills me with joy seeing all of the positive comments saying how much my readers like it! Again, thank you all so much! :-) 3_


	4. Chapter 4

Light groggily walked up the stairs, all of the swimming and what not tired her out. She proceeded to walk to her room and on the way there she passed Fang's room. The door was open, so Light decided to take a look inside. To her surprise, Fang was not in there.

_I thought she went to take a nap? Oh well, I guess she is probably in the bathroom…_

The strawberry blonde continued walking to her room. The door was shut.

"Hm, I could've sworn I left this open." She just shrugged it off and opened the door.

What she saw before her… didn't really surprise her. She just smiled and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Light continued toward the bed, and sat on the edge, smiling at the sleeping beauty lying in it.

Fang decided to take her nap in Light's bed, rather than her own.

Light placed her hand gently on Fang's cheek and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Hey, Fang?"  
Fang slowly shifted in her sleep, grumbling.  
"Fang?" Light shook her gently.

"Huh?" the raven haired beauty slowly opened her eyes, seeing Light looking at her. "This is one face that I love to wake up to, haha."

"You are in my bed, Fang." Light said while crossing her right leg over her left.

Fang propped herself up with her elbows, "And?"

Lightning didn't really know how to answer that because she honestly had no problem with Fang being in her bed.

"Alright, you got me there,"

Fang smiled in accomplishment.

"I actually came up here because I wanted to take a nap as well."

"Well then Sunshine, how about you join me here? It is _your_ bed in the first place." Fang smiled.

"Alright, I like that idea." Light crawled over on the opposite side of Fang and got under the covers. Light wasn't really sure what to do, should she cuddle with Fang, or what?

"No need to be shy, Sunshine," Fang scooted closer to Light and she nuzzled her head close to Light's chest and she wrapped her arm around her stomach. Light was still in her bikini and Fang's arm was resting on Light's finely toned stomach.

Light was comfy in this position and she closed her eyes, her breathing shallowed.

Fang was having trouble falling back asleep. Being this close to Light, the woman she loved more than life itself was constantly keeping her mind racing. She was having trouble keeping her hands from roaming to those certain "places…"

Fang looked up to see Light's sleeping face. Just looking at her aroused Fang more, and more.  
Fang took and deep breath in, and then exhaled it all out. She slid her hand that was resting on Light's stomach, down the side of her body, now coming into contact with Light's thigh.

Light slightly shifted in her sleep, and Fang immediately tensed up. Minutes passed and Light had yet to move again, so Fang continued to move her hand up and down Light's thigh. She could feel the goose bumps forming on Light's skin. She slowly began to massage the muscular thigh, moving upwards more and more towards Light's…

"F… Fang." Light quietly moaned.

Fang grew wide eyed and shot up from bed upon hearing Light's voice. She began to immediately start apologizing, but stopped when she realized that Light was still sleeping.

"Holy Etro… What the **fuck** did I just try to do?" Fang got up out of Light's bed, careful not to wake her and she ran to the bathroom. She stood in front on the sink and splashed freezing cold water on to her face.

"Shit… I cannot believe I just tried to… to do 'that' to Light." She dried her face off and walked to her room and shut the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, and she rested her head in her hands. She was very jumpy and her body was trembling.

Knock, knock.

Fang nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the knocking.

Knock, knock.

"W… who is it?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky.

"It's Light, can I come in?"

Silence.

"Fang?" Light opened the door anyway and walked in, shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong?" Light crawled on the bed and sat down next to Fang.

The older woman looked over at Light, "N… nothing. I'm just peachy, Sunshine." She smiled weakly.

"Hm." Light grabbed Fang's chin and turned it toward her and she placed a tender kiss on Fang's lips. Fang closed her eyes, but then pulled away and turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, Light… I don't really feel well. D'you mind leaving me alone for a bit?"

There was a moment of silence.

"S… sure, no problem Fang. I, um, I'll just be downstairs then." Light got up exited the room.

Fang's eyes teared up, "I… almost defiled Light, my Sunshine. I am a terrible person…" She just plopped back down on her bed and lay there.

Light was sitting on the living room couch watching some random show on TV. A cheery Vanille walked into the room and sat down next to Light.

"Hey Light, what's up? You look kinda down. You got a lot on your mind?"

Light just nodded, still staring at the TV, barely acknowledging the red head.

Vanille began to feel concerned. "C'mon Light, tell me what's wrong?"

Lightning turned towards Vanille and sighed. "That's just the problem. I don't know what's wrong. Like, Fang and I were taking a nap together, I fell asleep and Fang was with me, then I woke up and she was gone. I got up and checked her room and she was there, but she looked really stressed, like something bad happened."

"Hmm, have you tried talking to her?"

"Of course I have! She just said 'I am peachy Sunshine' and that's the last I've heard of her for a while. I think she is still holed up in her room."

"I'll go talk to her for you Light. I have my ways of making Fang talk." Vanille smiled.

"Thanks Vanille, I appreciate it."

Vanille walked up the stairs, humming cheerfully and just burst through Fang's door, practically kicking it down. "FANG!" she screamed.

Vanille looked around the room, and she saw Fang, lying on her bed, covers over her, and she looked well, dead.

"Oh geez, she must've done something REAL bad." Vanille walked around to the other side of Fang's bed to look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tears. The red head bent down so she could be face-to-face with the 'dead' person.

"So, what'd you do?"

Fang looked the other way, ignoring the other Pulsian.

"Hmph! Be that way then!" Vanille jumped on top of the bed and belly flopped Fang.

"Gyaah!" Fang yelled out in pain. "What the bloody hell, Vanille?" Fang bucked Vanille off of her back. "Y… you sure don't beat around the bush do you?" Fang grumbled.

Vanille smiled, "Nope. Now spill it."

That smile of Vanille's sent shivers down Fang's spine. Sure, Vanille was one of the sweetest girls ever, but underneath it all she was a little devil!

Fang looked at Vanille, "Fine! I'll tell you! Damn you are stubborn!"

_Success!_ Vanille thought.

"Alright, well, while I was laying with Light in bed and she fell asleep, I… uh, touched her without her permission…" She buried her head in a pillow again.

"That's what you are so upset about? Fang! That's nothing to be upset about! Freaking Light thinks you hate her guts for no apparent reason! She is downstairs on the living room couch and she looks like a zombie!"

Fang grew wide eyed as Vanille practically flipped out on her.

"You need to go downstairs and just tell Light what happened and apologize!"

"R… right…" Fang reluctantly got out of bed, she knew not to argue with Vanille when she got angry, so Fang did as she was told. When she got to the door and opened it she was startled when she saw Light standing outside of it.

"Light! I, uh… Was just going downstairs to talk to you."

Light smiled, "No need, Fang. I heard what you said, and it's okay," She pulled Fang into a loving embrace. "You are just over reacting Fang. Seriously, I don't care if you tried to… touch me, even if I was asleep."

Fang buried her head into Light's neck, "I'm so sorry… Sunshine I just… I couldn't resist you. haha."

"I know Fang, I am quite irresistible, so I totally understand." Light pulled back so she could see Fang's face, and she managed to get Fang to crack a smile. She leaned forward and kissed Fang tenderly and Fang kissed back.

"Mmm… I love you Fang." Light said as she broke the kiss, blushing.

Fang blushed immensely, and she smiled and laughed quietly, "I love you too, Sunshine, more than anything."

**A/N: **_I tried to turn the tables with a tad bit of drama, so hopefully it worked out. I spent a while on this chapter so I hope everything meets all you reader's standards :) Sorry for the incredibly late update. I just had a case of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter turned out good and I hope you all enjoy it! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ I am forewarning all you readers now, there is Fang and Light SEX in this chapter. If you do not like, then do not read. Thank you._

"BEEEEEACH PAAAARTY!" Vanille screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran onto the warm, sandy surface of the beach. She was especially happy because Hope came into town for a visit.

Snow and Serah were carrying the blankets and the baskets of food, and Fang and Light were carrying the beverages. Tonight wasn't anything special, the group of friends just wanted to go out and have a good time together. It all worked out for the better because Snow and Serah had each other, Hope and Vanille had each other and so did Fang and Light.

They all went off and did their own separate things for the time being, dinner wasn't until later so all of the couples went off to spend some quality time with each other. Snow and Serah sat on a blanket together, talking and watching the ocean, Hope and Vanille took a walk in one direction so they could talk and catch up, Light and Fang did the same.

"So, Sunshine, I didn't expect you to be so easily forgiving like that. I mean, I at least expected you to yell at me or something."

Lightning looked down and she had a devilish look on her face, she had something planned for Fang tonight, let's just say it's a little revenge plan to get back at Fang for what she did.  
Lightning quickly put back on her 'happy face' and finally decided to answer Fang.

"Well, I only yell and scream bloody murder when I get _really _pissed." Light looked over to Fang and the sun setting behind her made Fang look even more beautiful than she already was. Fang had said something but Light didn't quite catch it because she was too captivated by Fang's beauty.

Fang stopped walking and she looked and Light. "Hello? Cocoon to Lightning?" Fang waved both of her hands in front of Light's face.  
Light snapped back to reality, "Huh? Oh, sorry Fang… I was just admiring your beauty." Lightning smiled sweetly.

"Aw, Sunshine…" Just from hearing Lightning say that Fang's heart began pounding inside of her chest. "Hey, Light?"

"Yeah?"

Fang rubbed the back of her head and looked towards the ocean, "D'you mind if we… if we hold hands?" Fang's face was tinted a light shade of red.

Upon hearing the question Light took Fangs hand in her own and she intertwined their fingers. "Of course we can Fang. You don't need to ask permission to hold my hand; I mean I am your girlfriend… right?"

Fang's whole image beamed with happiness when she heard Light say that. "Of, course we are Sunshine!" Fang used the hand that Light was holding to pull Lightning into a hug, Fang whispered in the strawberry blonde's ear, "You made me so happy by just saying that, Lightning." The older woman placed a loving kiss on Lightning's cheek and then continued onward with their walk.

"I'm glad that we all decided to come out here to the beach like this." Fang said. Her and Lightning were now sitting down in the sand, both of their feet buried under it.

"Why's that?" The younger woman looked over to Fang.

"Well, we just never get to have quality time like this. At the house, there is barely any privacy for anyone. Hell, I once walked in on Snow and Serah doing it! Thank Etro they still had clothes on!"

Lightning couldn't help but laugh at that. "How unfortunate, I think I would've clawed my own eyes out seeing Snow, that bear of a man, all over my little sister."

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey~" A voice shouted from the distance.

Both women looked over to see this… thing. They weren't sure what it… oh. It was Vanille on Hope's back. Hope was running towards the two women sitting down with a cheery Vanille on his back.

"Haha, hey Fang, Light! How've you two been? It's been ages…" Hope looked at them and he noticed the two holding hands. "Hm?"

"Well, hey there mate. It has been a while hasn't it?" Fang said cheerily. Despite not knowing Hope all too well, she loved that boy like it was her little brother. Fang stood up and she walked over to Hope and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you not-so-little-guy-anymore. Damn you have gotten so tall! Light! 'Little' Hope here is as tall as me now!" Fang sounded as if she thought Hope would never grow.

Light stood up as well, "It's called puberty, Fang. Ever heard of it?" Light nudged Fang with her elbow. Lightning's remark caused Hope to blush a bit.

"Anyway, Serah sent us over here to get you because we are going to start eating now." The red head on Hope's back finally decided to speak up.

"Oh, hey Vanille, didn't even realize you there." Fang winked.

"Very funny Fang," Vanille said with sass in her voice. "Just hurry up and get your love bird butts over there so we can all eat." Hope then nodded, turned around, and ran back to Snow and Serah.

"Well, Sunshine," Fang grabbed Light's hand, "Shall we?"

Lightning just smiled and began walking back with Fang.

Soon. It'll all happen soon.

Hope laid back on his back after he had finished eating. "Oh man, I am stuffed. Thank you guys so much for the food."

"No problem little man! Anytime you wanna come out for a visit, just give Serah and me a call; you are welcome at our house anytime! Right, Serah?" Snow looked over to his wife.

"Of course, Hope. We all love your company." Serah said as she smiled sweetly.

Lightning and Fang finished eating a while ago and excused themselves so they could go out and take another walk since Light had to go back to work tomorrow and all.

Hope slowly sat up, "Oh hey, I've been wondering and all, but are Fang and Light, like, together? As in going out?" Hope looked around and he saw everyone crack a smile.

"Of course they are silly." Vanille said while slightly giggling.

"Right." Hope lay back down on his back, but he had a visitor this time. Vanille had scooted over to Hope and lay by him, snuggling close. Hope wrapped his arm around Vanille's waist and he had a big smile on his face.

Snow and Serah looked at each other smiling. Serah leaned in close to Snow and whispered into his ear, "They remind me of you and I. Hope is going to be Vanille's Hero one of these days."  
Snow looked down at his wife and smiled at her lovingly, he gave her attender kiss on her lips and then they laid back snuggling together, just as the younger couple was doing before them.

Meanwhile…

Fang and Lightning were walking hand-in-hand along the shoreline just as they were doing earlier in the evening, conversing with each other more.

"Hope and Vanille are totally a 'thing' Light, I just know it. I knew Vanille fancied Hope the first time I saw the two of them together. Back on Gran Pulse I accidentally walked in on them having their first kiss…"

Light looked over at her girlfriend in astonishment. "Geez, Fang. You just walk in on everyone when they are getting intimate, don't you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault. I guess Lady Luck just doesn't like being on my side in those types of situations."

Light smiled. Fang always said 'Lady Luck', that was like her catch phrase or whatever you want to call it. Either way, Lightning loved it when Fang said it.  
Lightning looked back. Good. She couldn't see the group. That means she had to do it now, it was time.

As they were walking, Lightning 'accidentally' stuck her foot out in front of Fang and 'accidentally' tripped her. Fang fell to the ground with a **thud**!

"Ouch! Mother fuckin' dammit!" Fang hissed out in pain. "What the hell…" Fang looked around but Lightning was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Lightning? Where'd you go?" Fang asked, hoping she'd receive an answer.

Fang began to stand up, and once she was on her feet, something pounced on her and pinned her to the ground once again.

"What the fu-!" Fang was cut off as lips crashed against her own, silencing any words coming out of Fang's mouth.  
The person on top of Fang broke their so called 'kiss' and spoke.

"Now, now, Fang. You don't want to alarm the others with all of your racket, do you?"

The raven haired woman knew that voice, she knew that voice _very_ well.

"Lightning?" Fang asked.

"The one and only." Lightning replied.

"What in Etro's name are you doing?"

"Hmm…" Light bent down and whispered in Fang's ear, "Let's just say this is payback."  
Lightning's hot breath against her skin sent shivers all throughout her body.

"Payback? Payback for what?" Fang was so confused right now.

"I think you know, Fang. Remember when we were taking a nap together?"

Fang's body somewhat jerked upwards as she remembered what Lightning was talking about now.

"I thought so. The thing is, Fang, I was being nice to you earlier in the day for the sake of Vanille being there. If it wasn't for Vanille, I'd being doing this to you then and not right now."

"B… but I thought you said you didn't care that I did 'that' to you?"

"Oh I didn't care, Fang. In fact I wanted more from you, so much more. Now, I am going to have it." Before Fang could say anything more Lightning was kissing her again, more intense than the last. Fang would've done something back if it wasn't for Lightning straddling her stomach and having her arms pinned down.

Light was acting so strange, so dominant, but the thing is, Fang liked it, she liked it a lot! Fang didn't taste any alcohol in Light, so she guessed this was just all Lightning acting on her own desires.

Fang let out a quiet moan when she felt Light's tongue entered her mouth. Their tongues were wrestling inside Fang's mouth, both trying to gain dominance over the other. While their tongues were having a duel with each other, Lightning began working on removing Fang's top. It wasn't too difficult to remove since Fang was just in her bikini. When Light finally managed to remove Fang's bikini top and toss it aside, she took a moment to stare at the perfectly shaped breasts before her. Lightning moved one of her hands down and cupped Fang's right breast in her hand, gently squeezing it, earning a moan of delight from Fang.

"Do you like it when I touch you like this? Does it arouse you when I dominate you like this?" Light stared at Fang's face, her face was flushed and it was coasted with a thin layer of sweat. "Well does it?"

Fang finally spoke up, "Yes! Fuck yes! I love it! I love it so much! Please Lightning, touch me more!"

The strawberry blonde smirked in accomplishment, "Your wish is my command…" Lightning released Fang's wrists and she brought down her other hand, taking Fang's left breast in that hand. Lightning was enjoying fondling Fang's breasts but she decided to go farther. She trailed kisses down Fang's neck, over her chest and into the valley between Fang's breasts. Before she went further she spread Fang's legs apart and positioned herself so that she was in between them. The older woman's breathing grew heavy and it was as if she was panting, begging for more. Lightning would gladly fulfill her request.

Without any more hesitation Light took one of Fang's nipples in her mouth and she tweaked the other one in between her thumb and index finger. This act earned a pleasurable moan from Fang. Fang bucked her hips upward, grinding her sex against Lightning. Lightning could feel how wet Fang was, even through Fang's bathing suit. This aroused Lightning to the point of no return. Lightning was being driven by her pure, sexual desired for Fang, and nothing was going to make her stop pleasuring herself, and the woman beneath her.

"Lightning, I can't take anymore… I need my release."

Light looked down at Fang and nodded. Lightning kissed her way down Fang's torso, making sure she left her mark on Fang's beautiful bronze skin. Those were to indicate that Fang was hers and no one else can have her. Lightning reached Fang's navel and quickly dipped her tongue in before traveling down further. Slight complications were met since Fang still had her bikini bottom on. In a matter of seconds that was removed from Fang's body and tossed aside. Problem solved. The strawberry blonde sat up, she wanted to take in every miniscule detail of Fang's naked body. Fang was in her most beautiful form, and Light's breath was taken away. "Fang… you truly are so, so beautiful." Light leaned down again and kissed Fang tenderly. She didn't expect a response from her; Fang was probably too overwhelmed in ecstasy to speak.

Lightning's right hand roamed down south on Fang's body, trailing her fingertips across Fang's skin sending shivers throughout her body. The younger woman finally reached her destination, her hand was right on Fang's sex. The most precious part of any woman's body. Lightning looked at Fang, and she just nodded which Lightning took as a 'go ahead and fucking fuck me already' nod. Light smiled and she kissed Fang passionately as she slid her slender digits inside of Fang's soaked folds. Fang bucked her hips upward in pleasure as Lightning gently caressed the insides of Fang's folds. As horny as Lightning was, she didn't immediately dive right inside of Fang. She took her time and got to know where Fang liked to be touched. Fang really liked it when Light would massage her clit.

When Fang bucked her hips again Light realized it was about time she gave Fang the release she oh so longer for. In just a seconds time Light slid in two digits inside Fang's center. Fang moaned loudly but soon covered her mouth with both of her hands to muffle her cries. Two fingers went in way too easily so Light decided to slip another one in and she filled Fang up completely. She thrusted her three fingers in and out of Fang while moving her hips back and forth so her fingers would go in deeper. Fang reached up and she grabbed Lights head and brought her down into a forceful, needy kiss. Fang intertwined her fingers in Light's hair. She was almost there. Within a few more thrusts of Light's fingers Fang reached her limit and she came hard. Lightning rode out Fang's entire orgasm, feeling Fang's inner walls clamp down onto her fingers.

When Fang's breathing finally returned to normal, Light removed her three fingers and she licked them clean, tasting Fang.

_Kinky…_ Was all Fang could think of right now. Light gave Fang a quick peck on her lips and she stood up.

"Come back when you are done getting dressed, okay?" Light then turned and walked back to where everyone was sitting together.

Fang, after getting dressed again, began walking back to everyone. She only said but one word to herself.

"Damn."

**A/N:**_ Well, yeah lolz. I just posted chapter four and now chapter five is already up. So, what'd you all think? Please review and tell me what you think! :) Should I make more chapters? _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hahaha…. Heyyyy, all you readers out there. Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. Ugh… School and crap has gotten in the way, but no worries! It (hopefully) won't happen again!**_

Fang slowly shifted in her sleep as she lay in her tent on the beach where she had stayed with the rest of her party that night. The Oerban had had a loooong night… From the walking with Lightning to the eating/drinking and most of all to the amazing sex she had with her amazing girlfriend, Lightning.

Speaking of Lightning, believe it or not, she was the one to top the mighty Fang. All thanks to a sneaky little plan she thought up.

"Hey… Fang," Light bent down next to Fang's ear and whispered, "time to get up." Light shook Fang a little to see if she'd wake.  
No response. _Guess I'll have to wake this sleeping beauty the old fashioned way. _Light thought.

Lightning placed her hand on Fang's cheek and guided her face towards her own until their lips met in a loving kiss.  
Fang's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sun seeping in through the opening in the tent. When her eyes had adjusted fully, she saw her girlfriend looking down at her with a smile on her face.

"Well hey there, Light." Fang said while sitting up.

"Hey yourself, Fang. Everyone is leaving now, so we have to get our things together."

"Haha, well I didn't bring anything so I am all ready to go." Fang hopped to her feet energetically, but all that energy was lost the second Fang tried to move as she staggered backwards, expecting to fall back on her butt, but Lightning came to her rescue and caught her before she fell.

"Careful missy, it seems to me you are still a bit hung over," the strawberry blonde reached her hand down and held Fang's, "hold onto this for a while until you get your head together."

"Gladly." Fang smiled as she walked to the car hand-in-and with Light where everyone was waiting.

"It is about time you two got here!" Serah said with some major sass in her voice. "We were all waiting here for 30 whole minutes-"

"S-Serah, calm down babe. It really isn't a big deal." Snow looked over to the two women and bowed his head apologetically.  
Light and Fang shrugged their shoulders, _It happens_, they both thought.  
As Fang stepped into the car after Lightning she made a witty remark towards the younger Farron: "Somebody has a major case of PMS…"  
That remark made Serah's blood boil with anger, but thanks to the fiancé, he stopped any type of a battle from happening. Light also gave Fang a loving elbow to the gut, the Oerban grunted in slight pain and gave Light the "I love you too" look.

After all of that car nonsense and everyone has been returned to their rightful homes, well for the most part… Serah and Snow went to their house, but Fang, Vanille and Hope were all dropped off at Light's house.  
Lightning stood at her doorway with her arms crossed and a very disgruntled look on her face. "Why, may I ask, are you three at my house?"

"Well, you see Sunshine, I am your girlfriend and I had planned on staying here anyway, but then I thought there is no way in Hell that I am leaving Hope and this red-headed little horn ball over at my place alone. Soooooooo, this is why we are now all here… At your house… Eh he he." Fang rubbed the back of her head, hoping to Etro that her story would be good enough to convince the soldier.

A sigh escaped Light, "All right! … I-I guess you can stay here for tonight, but only for tonight! Do I make myself clear?"  
The other three straightened up and all nodded their heads. Of course though, Fang being Fang and all, she HAD to make a witty remark: "Sir Yes sir!"

Lightning opened her door and invited her three guests into her house. Upon them entering she immediately set some ground rules, but only to the youngest of her guests.  
"Now listen you two, no horsing around, okay? Um… Oh right! No and I repeat NO! going into the bedrooms! Got it?"

The red head spoke up, "We aren't children, Lightning, and we aren't some horny teenagers either."

"Yeah, Light, trust me; I know the boundaries and everything. Fang has told me many times…" The silver haired boy shivered.

"Alright, as long as you two know the rules and respect the house." Light smiled and patted them both on the head. "Oh, and feel free to watch the TV whenever." The soldier then left the room and walked to where her girlfriend was sitting in her kitchen.

"You are quite the mother figure Sunshine." Fang shifted her body and patted her thigh, signaling for Lightning to come and sit on her lap.  
Light gladly accepted the request and took a seat on Fang's thighs.

"Nah, I'm not that good. I just have some past experience when I had to take care of Serah when she was younger." The soldier perked up when she felt Fang's arms wrap around her waist and small kisses being peppered on the back of her neck. This caused Light to get that wonderful feeling in the pit of her stomach. "F-Fang… You can't do that right here. Hope and Vanille are just in the other room."

"Oh boo to them. They don't mind…" Fang adjusted Light so she was sitting on her lap as to where they were face-to-face. "Besides… They are getting into "it" as we speak."

Light's eyes widened in anger, "Fang… You best be joking with me…"

"Ha ha, I am Sunshine… I am." Fang winked and then captured Lightning's lips with her own and began to kiss Lightning with passion.  
Lightning hesitated at first, but finally gave in and began to kiss Fang back. Fang's hands wandered down and grabbed Lightning's butt.

"Mmm!" Lightning moaned slightly, but thankfully due to the kissing, it was muffled and the kids didn't hear. The soldier broke the kiss, panting and trying to catch her breath. "N…No more… I won't be able to hold back any longer…"

"Okay, Sunshine, but you'll owe me later." Fang winked and then Lightning buried her head in the area between Fang's neck and right shoulder.

"I… o-ing –ck to –ork 'marrow." Light mumbled.

Fang looked puzzled. "Say that again?"

Lightning adjusted her head and spoke again in a soft tone. "I am going back to work tomorrow… Lt. Amodar called me and told me they are going to need me on duty for the next few weeks."

Fang's whole demeanor changed. She even had a slightly worried look on her face. "You will still be coming home at night, right?" Her voice was shaky.

Lightning sat up again and looked at Fang, and she saw the sadness on her face. "Well, most likely… I can't promise you every night, but most of the nights I'd say yes." Lightning gave Fang a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry though, it's not going to be anything dangerous, just some patrol duty is all."

"Promise?" Fang said with a pouty face.

"I cross my heart, and as extra assurance, here's this." Light reached her right hand towards Fang's left and she crossed their pinkies. "This here is a pinky promise, and I… Claire Farron, **never** break them." She smiled brightly.

Fang knew for a fact that Light was not bull shitting her. She freaking called herself by the taboo name to everyone but Serah (and Fang on occasions.) That being said was all Fang needed. She believed in Light no matter what and would never think of doubting her promises.  
"He he, don't worry Sunshine, I believe you, more than ever." Fang smiled back.

Two nosey little kids were eaves dropping on the older women. "You see Hope, those two never cease to amaze me. They can overcome any obstacle." Vanille whispered.

Hope was still staring at the two women embracing, basking in the loving moment.  
He shook his head to snap himself out of his daze, "Of course. That is what true love does to people and I… I hope that one day… You and I could be like that too, Vanille."

Hope having said that caused the red head to blush immensely. "H…Hoooope! Don't say things like that out of nowhere~" She playfully hit Hope on the arm while biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from squealing.

He laughed a bit. _Guess I kind of surprised her by saying that one. Haha oh well, I got her to blush so I am happy, _Hope thought to himself. He then grabbed the hand of his girlfriend and the two walked off leaving the older women to their much needed privacy.

_**A/N: I am a little rusty so this chapter may not be good at all, and I don't have high expectations for it either. To me, this is kind of like a 'getting back into the groove' chapter/ I am still glad I was able to write it though. Please review and I am sooo sorry again for being away for so long!**_


End file.
